Broken Down
by Rio Kamishiro
Summary: There are two beings inside Rei... one is himself, the other... the other he can't remember. What is taking over Rei Shingetsu? Who is he?


There's a voice in Rei's head…

One is himself… the other is someone who is him, but _not_ him.

One voice speaks, as the other tries to block the voice out. Which is the actual him..? Even Rei doubts who he really is at times. Is he himself, or that voice in his head? The one that takes over his mind at sudden times..?

Luckily for him, Yuma never seems to notice. But what about… that other person whom is always near Yuma?

_Someone else is near Yuma-kun?_

He doesn't know who, only the other voice does. 'It is Astral' the voice speaks to him, trying to remind him… remind him that he needs to get rid of this 'Astral'.

"No… I want to help Yuma-kun! Won't that hurt him?!" Rei pleads with the voice, as he sits down… cowering and holding his head, trying to rid himself of hearing it.

The voice takes over his mind. This happens at times where Rei pays attention to it, when he isn't with Yuma… but even when he is with Yuma, it takes over. How can he get rid of it?

Walking to school, Rei is now normal again. And yet, he doesn't seem to remember that the voice took him over. "Yuma-kun! Good morning!" He smiles, as usual. Yuma rushes over waving. "Shingetsu! Come on, we'll be late!"

"Right!"

They both get to school, on time surprisingly. Yuma's circle of friends is there, all talking to each other like usual. Meanwhile Rei just observes, thinking of nothing.

Until the voice appears.

'Keep an eye on anyone around Yuma Tsukumo' it reminds him. Making sure he keeps doing his job… which Rei has no idea of what it is. Is it to get rid of Astral or just watch Yuma?

He snaps out of it though, as soon as Yuma's voice is heard. "Shingetsu? You okay? You've been acting kinda strange." Yuma's concerned voice makes Rei look at him, tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"No, it's not 'nothing'.Maybe you need to go to the nurse's..? I'll take you!"

"N-no, Yuma-kun, you don't have to do that for _me_-!"

Chuckling is heard from Tetsuo as he chimes in. "Yuma's just looking for a reason to skip class."

"Whaaat? Yuma, come on, you shouldn't-" Kotori tries to be the voice of reason, as Yuma ignores her and grabs Rei's hand, rushing him off to the infirmary. "…And he's gone."

Walking at a swift pace through the halls as to avoid a commotion, Yuma makes friendly conversation. "You really should say something when you don't feel well! I can tell, ya know."

Rei looks at him, a tad worried. He doesn't even know if there _is _something wrong with him. Is that voice in his head there only because he's sick?

"I'm… maybe I _am_ sick."

"See? You shoulda said that! Come on, I get worried."

The orange haired boy doesn't want Yuma to be worried. But then there goes the voice, saying he shouldn't _care_ if Yuma worries. He needs to get rid of him… no, _Astral_.

Walking inside the infirmary, the nurse isn't there. "Huh? That's odd. I wonder if she had to go somewhere..?" At that very instant, as Yuma looks away, Rei runs off. The voice in his head told him to, to go somewhere else. Where though?

Finally reaching his destination, it is revealed to be the gymnasium. Walking inside, a TV is on inside, but no one is present. "Gilag… Alit…" He softly says, looking around. Neither are there, he assumes they went off training.

Rei is now back, the voice is gone. This time he remembers saying those names, although he barely knows who they are despite meeting them before. He 'met' Alit before, with Yuma.

"Alit..? Gilag..? What about them? I don't know them… where am I?!" He yells, seeing if Yuma is around to hear his voice. Yuma can't find him, and Rei has no explanation as to why he left so suddenly.

He could always lie and say he got lost while searching for the nurse, which would work since Yuma clearly thinks Rei is clumsy enough.

_Am I really that useless..? Or is the voice making me that way?_

Walking out of the gymnasium, he makes his way back to Yuma, ready to explain why he left.

Days later, it is the Sports Tournament, what he recommended they do. Gilag is there… the one he mentioned before, the person he didn't know.

_This man is Gilag…_

He suspiciously thinks, while looking at him. Keeping a close eye on this 'Gilag', he tries looking for any indication as to why he would say his name. Or rather, why the voice in his head said it.

Later in the day as Gilag tells Kotori and Cathy to meet him, Rei follows. No one notices as he watches from outside the door.

"For the sake of the Barian World!" Gilag smugly says, using his Barian powers on both Kotori and Cathy.

_Barian World..? Why do I think I… know that…_

The name "Barian" is vaguely familiar, as things slowly start to come into his head… he observes more and more as the days go on.

What he can gather; he knows the Barian World, Gilag, Alit, and two others he has trouble naming. Why does he know?

More time passes, and as more experiences accumulate, Rei finally knows what is happening.

_I was sent from the Astral World… to defend Yuma-kun and Astral! Someone made me forget and that voice… it's…_

The voice that messed with Rei's memories, took him over, and confused him…

_The voice is Durbe._


End file.
